In vehicle tire industry, it is prior known to provide winter tires, developed especially for snowy and icy foundations, with metal anti-skid studs for traction improvement. A purpose of the studs is to bite into the ice and to establish thereby a mechanical bond between the foundation and the tire for a brief moment that the stud is in contact with the foundation while the tire rolls across the discussed patch of foundation. The stud typically comprises a stud body constructed from light metal or the like and a pin made of hard metal, whereby it is actually just this hard metal pin which is intended for contact with the foundation.
The shape of an anti-skid stud has a major influence on how the anti-skid stud behaves on an icy or snowy foundation. Certain cross-sectional shapes are more effective than others in terms of digging into the ice and the stud orientation has also makes a considerable difference in the final result. Studded vehicle tires intended for road traffic service are subjected to very strict regulations, stipulating which type of studs and stud patterns are allowed for use in tires. Within these legally defined restrictions, the tire manufacturers are striving to develop solutions with as much traction as possible and as little road wear as possible.